Recently, demand for thinner and higher performance products has increased in optical, display, semiconductor, bio-technology industries, and the like. To meet such demand, wires or functional thin films included in each component must be smaller and more uniformly patterned. For this purpose, a laser induced thermal imaging method using a light-to-heat conversion layer is widely used in a way that a transfer material (for example, an organic light emitting material) is stacked on the light-to-heat conversion layer absorbing light of a specific wavelength and converting the light into heat, followed by irradiation of light of a specific wavelength, thereby transferring the transfer material to a receptor. Generally, a thermal transfer film includes a light-to-heat conversion layer including a light-to-heat conversion material, which absorbs radiant light of a desired wavelength and converts at least portion of incident light into heat.
Typically, a thermal transfer film includes a base layer and a light-to-heat conversion layer on the base layer. The light-to-heat conversion layer is formed by curing a composition including a light-to-heat conversion material. However, since the light-to-heat conversion material is generally particle form and the light-to-heat conversion layer exhibits low surface roughness due to bad dispersibility in the course of curing the composition, the thermal transfer film can suffer from transfer failure. To solve such problems, an interlayer is additionally stacked on the light-to-heat conversion layer, thereby preventing transfer failure of the thermal transfer film. However, additional formation of the interlayer can cause reflection spots and deterioration in productivity due to multilayer structure, and has a limit in securing uniformity of surface roughness.